


成人游戏

by Legal_Kid



Category: Produce 101
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Kid/pseuds/Legal_Kid





	成人游戏

如果世上有时光机，那陆诗尔可能会强烈要求时间倒流一周。如果不去赴和林彦俊的约，最起码现在不至于说落到左右被两个男人夹击的地步。  
大概现在唯一值得庆幸的是，感谢一下医院配置比较不错，无论墙还是房门，隔音效果都确实出色吧。  
“嗯？还敢分心？”白大褂被扒掉的陆诗尔里面只穿了件衬衫，而毕雯珺却好像并不着急的把她吃掉，隔着衬衫便将手覆上陆诗尔的柔软，“是不是比之前大一些了？”毕雯珺无视掉耳边传来的陆诗尔轻声的娇吟，平常做手术救人的灵巧指尖，在这种时候反而是祸害人的利器。  
“吼？上周我和陆医生刚做完你就觉得她大了？”林彦俊则贴在陆诗尔的两腿间，挑衅似的看向毕雯珺，话里的意思再清楚不过，两人真的时刻在攀比着谁比较厉害。只是林彦俊也同样不着急脱去陆诗尔的紧身牛仔裤，大手若有若无的蹭着那份美好，不时的挂过中间那道眼睛不易察觉到的浅沟，很快林彦俊便隔着布料不薄的牛仔裤感觉到了一阵湿热。  
“嗯啊……别，别在这里…别在这里做成吗…”最后的最后，陆诗尔还是象征性地为自己挣扎了一番，隔壁就是她的病人们，作为医生的她竟然医院里隔着一道墙的距离刚这种没羞没臊的事情…“那，要暂停游戏吗？”林彦俊轻笑着侧卧在陆诗尔身边，贴着陆尔的耳廓发问，带着一股温热的气息，顺带落了一吻在陆诗尔的脸颊上。  
旁边的毕雯珺当然是见状不乐意了，还附在陆诗尔双峰上的大手微微又力了一番，“哼嗯～”陆诗尔被迫转过头去，看着撅起嘴巴的毕雯珺直直的盯着她看，完哟，暂停个屁啊，不管是现在停下还是现在继续，反正她都没啥好果子吃。那不如……对吧，来点刺激的。“你们都速战速决…不要太过了…”

话音刚落，两个人很快便就位，虽说两个人在医院也是经常被拿来相提并论的，互相是朋友同事，私下也互相视作值得超越的对手，却在这种时候意外的不需要过多的交流，一个贴在陆诗尔上身解开了她的胸衣，另一个快速扯下了她的皮带，轻松卸下已经有些被濡湿的牛仔裤。

“毕医生，别拖我后腿哦。”  
“彦俊你才是，别妨碍我。”

“哼嗯～老毕你，不要…嗯啊，不要咬这么用——唔，嗯……”平时毕雯珺姑且还算是呵护陆诗尔的身体的，除非说今天遇上了什么不开心的事儿，或者是不爽什么什么男人今天和陆诗尔有过接触，他都一般不至于说下狠手。大概是今天给林彦俊也算是逼急了，众所周知，天蝎座的占有欲是真的不可以小看的。早在脱去陆诗尔的衬衫之前，便熟门熟路的从衣服下摆伸进去解开了她的胸衣，甚至是跳过了以往揉几下的过程，直接上嘴啃起了最敏感的红豆，又咬又舔，但他也知道陆诗尔肯定受不住这些，像是有先见之明的，在陆诗尔快要尖叫出声的时候将自己修长的手指塞进陆诗尔的嘴里，其实也倒是别有一番风味的享受。“诗尔，你怎么这么软啊？我的手指好吃嘛。你里面好热…嘶—”  
毕雯珺突然感受到陆诗尔的身体一震颤动，随即轻咬了下他的手指，不然差点就给他忘了身后还有个对手。  
林彦俊向来都是闷声干大事的那种类型，陆诗尔只感觉到自己的最后一道防线被卸去，猜都知道口内裤肯定湿的不成样子，至于有没有拉丝，那大概是只有林彦俊看见的光景。毕雯珺前一秒刚把手指塞进陆诗尔的嘴里，陆诗尔刚好感觉到自己的内裤彻底脱离了和她的身体接触，她仰卧在床上根本看不见林彦俊的脸，嘴巴又被堵着，练什么不许他乱来的话都没法警告。  
林彦俊和毕雯珺这里有点不一样，他总是喜欢把人的欲望持续持续积攒到最高潮，在一口气带你引发。他修长的手指轻轻拨开陆诗尔泛水的花瓣，鲜红的小红豆下面是通往仙境的入口。林彦俊作为妇科医生，这种在他眼里就是普通器官的部位，在陆诗尔身上却像是诱人的迷药。点摁揉搓几下凸起的红豆，便引得身下那张小嘴不断流出透明的液体，他也感受到了上访来自毕雯珺的视线，冲着他轻轻挑眉，宣战似的将嘴唇覆上了那道穴口留下一吻。  
毕雯珺那里能忍得下去这种挑衅，他要给陆诗尔口那是他的事，但是他毕雯珺，可以让陆诗尔给他口。  
毕雯珺三两下宽衣解带，多年炮友的默契让陆诗尔习惯地在他只剩下一条内裤的时候，主动上手扯下，露出毕雯珺的巨大。看着陆诗尔和他默契十足的模样，毕雯珺开心的吻了吻陆诗尔不断发出娇喘的唇，“乖宝宝，帮哥哥舔舔。”陆诗尔没得拒绝，这抚顺大猫的撒娇和诱惑，她不信有人能顶得住，只不过她也不是没少帮他口，就是每次结果都是毕雯珺一人独爽，她却要眼里泛着泪光的吞吐。毕雯珺他怕不是对自己的长度没个概念吧。  
陆诗尔看了看都递到面前的巨大，心里一横，吻了一下便伸出舌头开始舔舐。可以绕过前段脆弱的小孔，她知道毕雯珺喜欢她在他感觉快来的时候舔着里。小嘴努力的想要包裹住他所有的柱身，却苦于实在是过于硕大，连一半都还没有进去就已经没办法在含住了。突然间的，陆诗尔全身颤抖，甚至没忍住的咬了下毕雯珺的老二，她清楚的听见毕雯珺倒吸一口冷气的声音，可是这要怪林彦俊实在是太猛了。  
林彦俊一手拨开陆诗尔一张一合的穴口，舌尖很容易的就探了进去。粗糙的舌苔搜刮着陆诗尔里面的内壁，模仿着生殖器抽插的动作，时不时抽出整个舌头，再尔恶作剧似的舔两下外露的红豆，甚至是直接轻咬住红豆在嘴里吮吸几下，还不忘下方也许会寂寞的小嘴，索性将手指直接探入其中，一次就是两根一进到底，触碰到了刚刚舌尖无法抵达的地方。“嗯嗯嗯额…哼嗯～”上面传来陆诗尔断断续续的娇喘声，却没人听得懂她不成字的话语，毕竟那么大一根巨物还含在嘴里。  
对于刚刚那样的轻咬，她作为女生也知道男生会很痛，可毕雯珺别看他平时奶凶奶凶的，在床上却温柔的不行，“没事，呃…诗尔我们轻点儿来，再进去点，你可以的。”陆诗尔想想事发至此，责任其实还是得在自己身上，毕雯珺作为炮友和朋友的身份在你身边，确实是独一无二的存在，自己负了他，起码也得让人家舒服才是。  
陆诗尔上手轻轻握住毕雯珺的两颗敏感地带，在手心里轻轻摩擦，“呃…嘶…”你也是缺失清楚什么地方可以最让他舒服，嘴里的舌尖也分外努力的讨好他。毕雯珺简直快要忍受不住，身后的林彦俊怎么样他是不知道，反正再怎么也不能比他先泄气。毕雯珺抱紧陆诗尔的脑袋，一点点的开始小幅度的抽插，床开始略微“吱呀吱呀”的摇晃起来，林彦俊也像是明白了什么信号似的，开始释放自己憋了许久的小弟弟。  
陆诗尔正专注于嘴里和手上的动作，根本没来得及注意到两腿间消失的安慰，再反应过来时，只觉得什么滚烫的东西正抵在自己的穴口，一瞬间吓得她夹紧了双腿，她这才意识到真正的暴风雨要开始了。  
要论大小，毕雯珺稍稍不及林彦俊那么一点点，要论长短，林彦俊要输毕雯珺一些。  
林彦俊只是刚怼进去一个头，上面的陆诗尔不顾嘴里还含着毕雯珺的老二也从嗓子里爆出一声沉闷的尖叫，随即两滴生理泪水就从眼角划过。“艹…林彦俊你轻一点，弄疼她了。”“宝宝乖，我们慢慢来，不哭好吗。”林彦俊也知道是陆诗尔根本没有能习惯他的大小，上一次做的时候，如果不是林彦俊不断吻住她的嘴，怕是能叫的半径两个房间的人都能听见。  
陆诗尔身下的小嘴也从一开始的死死咬住他不放，慢慢的让他感觉到有一点一张一合，林彦俊掐准时机，本着小嘴松懈的一瞬间，直接一口气订到深处，差点没把陆诗尔一下顶上云霄。  
“啊……嘶——宝宝你里面真的太紧了。”话是这么讲，也没见他林彦俊有停下动作等待着陆诗尔适应，他做前戏的时间久，自然憋屈的时间也就，如果不赶快释放自己的话，林彦俊却也不敢保证自己能不能受得住。有轻有重的在陆诗尔的身体里定弄着，听着陆诗尔的娇喘伴随着他的速度传来，林彦俊只觉得自己的小家伙很没出息的又涨大了几分。  
一边，毕雯珺哪里会容忍陆诗尔被别的男人弄的这么舒服，他就是要把这和谐的震动和声音打乱，在陆诗尔每被顶弄一下的时候，掐准时机往陆诗尔的嗓子里冲撞，感受她嘴里的湿热，舌尖不时扫过马眼的快感，总是反而能让他的腰更快的向她索取他想要的深度。陆诗尔已经不知道自己的快乐源自于哪里，究竟是身下被填满的满足感，还是将帅哥因她的技术而低吼的成就感，只觉得自己软的像潭春水，下面软肉外翻的摩擦，上身被顶到乱晃的玉团，嘴里开始渐渐充满某种熟悉味道的体液。她感觉得到两个人都快到达最高峰，而她大概也会伴随着他俩的释放得到解脱和至上的满足感。  
很快，嘴里的巨物和身体里的硬棒几乎同时释放了出来，口腔里的白浊吐掉也不是，可是让她喝下去却还是有点为难。毕雯珺像是懂她的意思，重新将手指给她含进嘴里，帮着她一点点把他的东西喝下去。林彦俊也乖乖的处理善后，他几乎是抵在最深处射出来的，起初陆诗尔害羞着脸不断摆手遮住自己的下面不让他帮忙清理，可被林彦俊以“不听话就再上你一次”的理由，听话的拿开了手，红着脸放松了身体，过多的白色液体便穿顺着从小穴缓缓滴落在床单上。林彦俊拿来湿巾，擦干净了床单，又一边不断抠挖出深处的白浊，惹得明明刚刚经历一场绝不轻松的运动的陆诗尔又敏感的颤动起了身体。  
毕雯珺和林彦俊见状，相识笑笑又看向了陆诗尔。仗着她现在使不上劲儿，重新把她放倒在床，只不过，这次是林彦俊在上，毕雯珺在下…

反正也没有宣布结束啊，那么陆医生，游戏继续吧～


End file.
